Monkey Business
by Twin Cats
Summary: After all that training, Diddy was finally back on the roster, he even had a visitor come over to the Smash Mansion. However, he also had a match against some of the other Smashers. Will he be able to win the match? Or will he be simply knocked off screen?


**Hi, everyone...Twin Cats, here with another oneshot...**

**As you know, Diddy was just confirmed for Smash. *throws confetti* So I figured I'd write another oneshot about him.**

**...Of course, there is one character in this who isn't on the roster (it should be obvious who it is) but anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

It was a cold Winter day at the Smash Mansion, the Smashers were busy as ever, trying prove to Master Hand that they can be on the roster, again.

There was knocking on the door, Sonic had peaked outside, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

* * *

In the garden, Toon Link, Diddy, and Scott the Villager were all preparing for the next tournament. So far, Diddy was recently announced for the tournament and was trying to shake off some rust from relaxing in the mansion.

Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Diddy. The monkey dodged it and and tackled his face, pounding him onto the ground. Afterwards, Scott pulled out a Loid and aimed it at the two Smashers. Diddy and Toon Link stepped back before the Loid could hit them.

Sonic came into the Garden. "Diddy, you got a visitor!"

Diddy looked at Sonic, "I have a what?" He was tackled onto the ground, by Toon Link, the Hylian boy laughed triumphantly as he stood up, having one foot on Diddy's back and the other on his head. "I have slayed the beast, you can thank me, later!"

"Or you could get off him before push you off," a new voice said, a small gorilla came into the garden. She looked to be about the same age as the boys. She wore a pink top and a matching pink beret. She had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

Toon Link scratched the back of his head, he got off Diddy, laughing nervously, "Sorry, Dixie." Scott tilted his head, confused, "Who is she?"

Dixie helped Diddy get up, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Diddy said, "I haven't had a serious fight in a while."

"That's fine as long as you're not hurt," Dixie said. Diddy looked at the two boys. "I know you've met her," Diddy said to Toon Link, he turned his attention to Scott, "Anyway, this is Dixie Kong, she's my-"

"Sister?" Scott asked confused, Dixie lowered her eyes.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend," Diddy said, "Just because we share a last name doesn't mean we're related."

"But I...What?" Scott seemed so confused, he looked like he was going to panic from confusion.

Toon Link sighed, "Think of it this way, the Kongs are a tribe, meaning that they could share the same last name, but not everyone will be related."

Scott still seemed confused, Diddy shook his head. "Think of it as a common last name, like 'Smith' or something."

"Oh, OK," Scott said, nodding. Dixie looked at Diddy, "I'm gonna guess that he's a newcomer."

Diddy nodded, "Yep. So what do you wanna do, now?"

Dixie had her hands behind her back, "Well-"

A voice rang though the mansion,_ "Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Toon Link, and King Dedede, your match will begin in 15 minutes!"_

"That's great," Diddy said, rolling his eyes, I can't even spend one whole day with my girlfriend."

Dixie was still smiling, she had her hands behind her back.

"Maybe Master Hand won't mind if I watch...right?"

Diddy began to wag his tail, "Well, that depends on which stage we'll be using, he hasn't gotten all the stages ready, yet."

"I think we're going to the Super Mario Galaxy stage." Toon Link said.

"All right," Diddy said nodding, "I think you guys can watch on that one."

Dixie was excited, she couldn't wait to see what tricks her boyfriend had up his sleeve, she always liked all the different moves that the Smashers used, it was one of the reasons she wanted to become a Smasher, herself...If only she was one.

* * *

Dixie and Scott were sitting at a nearby tree, they were outside the boundaries so none of the Smashers could hurt them. Here, Dixie was anxiously waiting for the Smashers to appear, she really couldn't wait.

"What's taking so long?" Dixie asked, impatiently.

"They're just getting ready," Scott said, "besides, I'm sure they'll be out, soon."

Soon, the four Smashers suddenly appeared on stage, Dedede was holding his hammer, Rosalina was summoning one of her Lumas, and Toon Link was looking back and forth between the two Smashers.

Diddy, however, seemed nervous. It's been a long time since his last match...a REALLY long time...but after all of his training, is he up to it?

_"3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_GO!"_

King Dedede laughed, "You chumps don't know how much fun this'll be for me-WHAA-!"

Rosalina waved her wand, sending King Dedede off to the side. Toon Link charged at Diddy, the monkey ran to the other side of the stage (planet?).

Afterwards, Diddy was tackled on the back of the head by Luma, the star child began to shoot starbits.

"COME ON, DIDDY!" Dixie yelled, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Diddy looked around, a Pokeball fell onto the stage.

"GIMME THAT, YOU FLEA BAG!" King Dedede yelled, Diddy smiled, he tossed the Pokeball into the air, a Palkia came out.

"WHA-" Toon Link fell backwards, seeing the purple space dragon on the stage. Palkia attacked King Dedede, knocking him off stage with a Spatial Rend.

King Dedede landed next to Dixie and Scott as a trophy, Scott came up to him and tapped the base of the trophy, King Dedede was back to normal.

"Hey, you don't mind if I watch, huh?" Dedede asked, Scott shrugged, "Sure."

"All right," the penguin sat down, he looked at Dixie, confused.

"So, who's the monkey girl?"

"Her name's Dixie," Scott whispered.

"Oh, you mean the girl from Kongo Bongo?" King Dedede asked, Scott shrugged.

Meanwhile, Diddy was being attacked by Luma, again. He began to furiously whip Luma with his tail. Rosalina was upset with this, She ran after Diddy and Knocked him off to the side.

Afterwards, Toon Link threw a bomb at Rosalina, the Hylian child threw his boomerang, causing Luma go fly off Screen.

Rosalina was about to summon another Luma when she was tackled by Diddy. The monkey cartwheeled and threw a Banana Peal at her, causing her to fall. Afterwards, Toon Link delivered the final blow, he performed a spin attack, sending Rosalina off stage.

Like Dedede, Rosalina and her Luma had turned herself into a trophy, Dixie tapped the trophy's base to try to revive her, only to fail in doing so.

"Listen, kid," Dedede said, "You have to be a Smasher in order to revive other Smashers," he said tapping the base of Rosalina's trophy, "Otherwise it won't work."

"It was nice of you to try, though," Rosalina said, calmly. Dixie began to pay attention to the stage, it looked like Diddy and Toon Link were just standing there...was it a staring contest? She wish she could say it was. Toon Link's pupils have become slits like a cat's pupil. Diddy, on the other hand was wagging his tail just as how a cat would when it is upset. Not only that, Dixie could tell from Diddy's expression that he was going to attack, any minute.

It was then that Toon Link raised his sword, he ran after Diddy with full force, Diddy ran to the side, but wasn't able to dodge in time and received a cut on his right arm. Afterwards, Diddy grabbed Toon Link and bashed his head against the Hylian's head.

"Oh no," Scott said, worried, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen..."

"Why?" Dixie asked, "Aren't you supposed to fight in a match?"

"Well, what Scott is saying that for months all Diddy and Toon Link have done was bicker, never having a chance to fight," Rosalina said, she closed her eyes for a moment, "For a while, Diddy was left out of the roster, but now that he's on the roster, again," Rosalina opened her eyes again, looking at Dixie, "Those children will do what it takes to prove who is stronger."

Dixie sighed, "Of course, it's Crocodile Island all over again..."

Back on the stage, Toon Link was chasing Diddy with his sword. "Face it, Diddy, I'm stronger than you!"

"Really?" Diddy pulled out another Banana peel and threw it near Toon Link's feet, causing the Hylian to trip. "Just because I'm the sidekick doesn't mean that I'm weak!"

Toon Link was angry, he pulled out a bomb, throwing it at Diddy, Diddy dodged, he pulled out his jetpack and charged at Toon Link, both kids seemed like they were taking damage.

Toon Link sat up, he saw a Deku Seed fall on the stage. He grabbed it and threw it at Diddy, the monkey became dazed.

All Diddy could see was white, he wasn't sure where Toon Link was, now, he had to be somewhere, he was sure of it.

Soon enough, Diddy was tackled onto the ground, Toon Link was laughing triumphantly. Again, he had one foot on Diddy's head and another on Diddy's back.

Dixie shook in a fit of rage. Her boyfriend was only laying there, covered in bruises, "Someone has to do something."

"Hold on, Missy," King Dedede said, "If Diddy really did lose, then he wouldn't be layin' there, would he?"

Come to think of it, King Dedede was right, when he and Rosalina were knocked off stage, they were simply turned into trophies, so if Diddy lost, then why isn't he a trophy?

"Face it, Banana Brain, I'm the stronger one," Toon Link said, smiling, "Besides, you're only the sidekick."

Toon Link continued to laugh it triumph until he felt something wrap itself around his ankle. He looked down...it was something brown and hairy.

It was then that Diddy let out a small giggle, he smiled as he tossed Toon Link off his back with his tail, Afterwards, Diddy got himself up and punched Toon Link. However, his punches seemed...different, it seemed like he was able to extend his arms longer, similar to the Orangutans at home (more specifically, Lanky Kong).

Toon Link and Diddy were at opposite side, again. Both children were bruised from their fighting. Toon Link began to charge at Diddy with his sword, letting out a Warrior cry, Diddy leapt in the air, he appeared behind Toon Link, using a somersault to knock him down. To deliver the final blow, he pulled out one of his popguns, he charged it at full power, knocking him off stage.

"Sorry, Link," Diddy said, he was breathing heavily, "But it looks like I'm the stronger one..."

After the match was over, Scott tapped the base of Toon Link's trophy, the Hylian was back to normal. There were no more bruises on him.

Dixie rushed over and hugged Diddy, the monkey winced in pain, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"I can't believe it, I never thought I'd be able to see a Smash Brothers' match so close, before!" Dixie said, excitedly.

"Hey," Toon Link walked up to Diddy, he seemed like he was smiling, "I think we had ourselves a good match, it's nice to see all that training finally pay off."

Diddy was smiling, he and Toon Link began to shake hands.

"I'll admit it was kind of fun," Diddy said, smiling.

"But don't think for a second that you're the strongest, I'll make sure I beat you next time," Toon Link said, confidently, Diddy smiled, "Oh, it's on!"

Upon seeing this, Dixie sighed, a sweat drop came down her face. _Boys...What can you do with them?_

* * *

After the match, Diddy was free to spend the day with Dixie. Though the monkey seemed a little...bittersweet.

"What's wrong?" Dixie asked, Diddy scratched the back of his head, "I know you like watching the tournaments and stuff, and I know you've been to try outs for Brawl and the next tournament...but I have one question, why aren't you on the roster, yet?"

Dixie shrugged, "I guess luck isn't exactly on my side, yet, but I don't mind. Besides, isn't it hard fighting some of your friends? I mean, what about DK? It's gotta be hard having to fight your uncle."

Diddy shrugged, "DK and I don't really go overboard like how I did with Link, back there, we just think of it as rough housing. Besides, Mario and Luigi fought plenty of times, so have Link and Zelda."

Dixie nodded, "True, but I don't want you to hurt yourself, too bad. Otherwise, you might just-"

"GET DOWN!"

Diddy tackled Dixie onto the floor as fireworks flew past them. Link was running by them, screaming.

"What was that, about?" Dixie asked, Diddy shrugged, "Believe me, once you get over the chaos, here, you get used to it."

"Dammit, Link!" Fox was running by them with a firecracker cannon, he continued to chase down the Hylian down the hall.

"Yeah, come back here and fight like a real man!" Little Mac yelled, chasing Link as well.

"Come on, guys, can't we just talk this out!?" Donkey yelled, he stopped to see the two Kongs in the hall.

"What happened, now?" Diddy asked, Donkey sighed, "Well-"

Link was heard screaming, Donkey jumped, he ran after the three Smashers in a hurry. "Sorry, can't talk, now!"

Diddy and Dixie stared at each other.

"I hope that when you do become a Smasher, you learn to keep an eye out for random things like that," Diddy said.

Dixie nodded, "Gotcha."

So much for a nice visit.

* * *

**So, uh...welcome back to the roster, Diddy *throws more confetti***

**Now that my sister has her main (Toon Link) and I have my main (Diddy), we can continue with our "Rollplaying"**

**...Of course I promised myself I would check out Rosie and the Villager, since they seem pretty cool (One of these days, I'll get myself New Leaf... and some of the other games I want to check out on my list, but for now, I'll stick with Tropical Freeze)**

**Forgive me in advance if there are any mistakes and/or if the characters are OOC.**


End file.
